


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #5 - #9

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 내 마음의 장마





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #5 - #9

# 5

쓸모가 있으면, 인간이 아니니까.

덕수궁 근처 산책길을 걸으면서 뻘생각을 한다.

수업은 질색이야.

책도 읽기 싫어.

쓰는 것도 졸라.

귀찮다.

두드리는 자판,

의미없이 새겨지는 활자,

소모되는 잉크, 석탄과 나무.

인류는 쓸모가 없다.

그러니까, 왜 살지.

왜 그러니까, 살지.

난 이런 게 좋아, 쓸모없는거.

전혀 의미나, 쓰임새가 없는 거.

나 같이.

냥냥.

산책을 하면 역시 기분이 풀어지는군.

그래, 사람은 걸어야지. 하루종일 화면만 보고,

키보드만 치고 있으면 기계가 된 느낌이다.

쓸모있는 기계가 될바에는, 쓸데없는 인간이 되겠어.

잔다르크처럼 화형에 처해진데도, 인간으로 살다가 가겠다.

이런저런 망상에 빠져 걷다보니, 어느새 거주중인 아파트 근처까지 왔다.

너적너적하게 계단을 밟아가면서 집으로 가는데.

잉.

후드를 둘러쓴 남자.

...흠.

도둑인가?

수상한걸.

아아,

귀찮아.

나 없을 때 털어가지, 왜.

주춤거리면서 뒷걸음질하려는데, 어라.

그쪽에서 눈치챈듯.

어 어쩌지.

이대로 굿바이, 내인생. 안녕.

짧고 쓸모없었어. 뭐, 만족해.

[이봐.]

엥.

목소리가 미성인데.

자세히 보니, 키는 크지만 남자라기보다는 옛된 청년.

옛된... 소년?

소년과 청년의 사이의 예쁘장한 미소년이다.

패션에 대해선 1도 모르지만, 문득 깨달았다.

이런 사람이라면 어떤 옷을 입어도 멋지겠다.

...멋지겠다.

형한테 말고 이런 생각한 적 없는데.

이상하군, 오늘 나.

아마도 벚꽃때문이야. 꽃송이 알레르기인가.

평소보다도 더,

나른하군.

[이봐요. 말 들려? 유남생?]

[아니, 지훈인데.]

[What?]

[내 이름, 지훈이라고. 남생이 아니라.]

[아니... 아니. 아니, 그게 아니라.]

어버버거리는게,

귀엽다.

그저 어린아이네.

[저기, 어. 박지훈? 그... Daniel횽이 가라고 해서. 왔어.]

어.

아.

아아.

그런가.

지금 몇 시지.

잠깐, 오늘이 몇일이지.

몇 월이더라.

애초에 나, 지금 몇 년도인지도 멍.

몰라.

관심없어.

정말, 시체처럼 사는구나 나.

대학시절 잠깐,

그때를 제외하고는 그저 난.

걸어다니는 시체, 워킹데드.

뭐

어떻게든 되겠지.

[어어. 그렇구나. 들어가자.]

 

 

 

 

# 6

 

문을 열려고 다가가자, 애가 멈칫거리면서 뒤로 물러난다.

잠깐 가까워진 사이에, 향긋한 내음이 내 코로 들어온다.

향수 쓰나... 로션 냄새? 요즘 애들은 멋지게 꾸미고 다니는구나.

집에 들어와서, 코트를 코트걸이에 두고...

잠깐.

지구인이 다른 사람을 집에 들이면, 어떤 행동을 취해야 하지.

구식 로봇이 새로운 명령을 받아서 삐걱거리는 것처럼, 나는 오작동상태에 잠시 머무른다.

아아, 지구인 코스플레이는 어색하군.

[차? 차 마실래?]

[아, 네. 예.]

[아무데나 앉아. 편하게.]

그렇게 말은 했지만, 애는 역시 애인지. 여기저기 두리번거리면서 호기심을 채운다.

남자 혼자 사는 집 처음 와 보나.

...생각 해보니 그러겠나. 아이돌이랬지.

그러면 숙소에서 사려나, 다른 그룹멤버들이랑.

세운엔터...? 회사에서 지원해 주려나. 데뷔도 했다고 들은 것 같은데.

그러면 방송에도 나왔으려나, 참 티비도 없으니까. 뭐, 모르겠네.

그러고 보니 나 피쳐폰이잖아. 유튜브도 안 보고.

컴퓨터는 대학사무실거만 쓰고. 그것도 문서작성이나 하려고 아래아한글이나 쓰지.

나, 인터넷도 안하네 별로. 본다고 해도 야구기사나 한 두개 보고 말지.

...나.

구석기시대사람인가.

물주전자가 삐이이익 소리를 낸다. 가스레인지에 올리는 물 주전자.

라면 아니면 커피. 찬장을 뒤져서 예전에 산 녹차 티백을 꺼내서 두 잔을 만든다.

[여기.]

[네. 감사합니다.]

공손히 받아서 홀짝이는 아이.

나도 마주 앉아서 차를 마신다.

(짹짹)

(짹짹)

(홀짝)

(홀짝)

밖에서 참새가 운다.

하늘은 쾌청하고.

구름은 높고.

바람은 불어서.

오늘은 딱,

좋은 날씨.

(짹짹)

(짹짹)

(홀짝)

(홀짝)

좋아.

좋아.

구식 로봇이라도 차는 마실 수 있어.

(홀짝)

(홀짝)

마주 보면서 차를 마시면서, 찬찬히 앞의 사람을 관찰했다.

이렇게 사람하고 가까이 홀로 있는거. 오랜만이네. 몇 년 되었나. 대학생 시절.

시간이 빠르구나.

옛되어 보이는 얼굴. 뽀얀 피부. 곧은 콧날. 맑은 눈빛. 검은 머릿칼.

찻잔을 잡고 있는 손가락이 유난히 길고, 가늘고, 남자답고,

아름, 답다.

...아름답다고?

그래, 그렇다.

아름답다.

남자 손보고 이렇게까지 생각해본 적 없는데.

정말 그렇네.

대만 아이라고 했나.

[몇 살이니?]

대뜸 물었더니, 살짝 깜짝놀라서 대답한다.

[열, 열다섯이요.]

와아.

와아.

나 몇 살이지.

[혀, 형은요? 몇 살...이시..요?]

나도 모르게 푸훗, 웃었다. 그러고는,

아차.

가장 하면 안 될 행동을.

배우는 사람에게 비웃음은 최악.

황급히 정중하게 사과했다.

[미안해. 방금은 비웃은게 아니었어. 그렇게 느꼈다면 미안해.]

[아니요. 그렇게 느끼지 않았어요. 전혀.]

[그래? 다행이다.]

[...나. 사람 잘 봐요. 형, 나쁜 사람같진 않아요.]

하핫.

[내가? 그래? 나쁜 사람 안 같아?]

[네. 안 같아.]

이것 참 웃기네.

내가 나쁜 사람이 아닌가?

그렇다고 좋은 사람이라고는 생각하지 않는데 나도.

뭐,

그대가 그렇게 느끼면 그런 거겠지요.

다른 사람이 하는 게 편해, 난 나른해.

난 이제부터 최소한 나쁜 사람은 아닌걸로.

퉁 치자.

[나 나빠. 안 좋은 사람이야. 그래서 혼자 살아.]

어김없이, 지구인패치가 덜된 내 외계입은 헛소리A를 시작했다.

[아뇨. 혼자 사는거 부러워. 나, 숙소 살아요. 다른 형들이랑.]

[호, 너가 막내?]

[응. 나 열다섯. 위에 형들 열-일곱. 열여덟. 스물. 스물-하나.. 이렇게.]

[힘들겠네.]

[아뇨아뇨. 형들 나 다 이뻐해줘요. 좋아. 근데 같이 많이 사니까. 가끔, 힘들어.]

아. 그렇지.

그러고 보니. 나는 그런 느낌 잘 모르겠네.

가까워지는 거는, 나에겐 위협이니까. 고슴도치같은 나로서는,

다른 사람하곤 전혀 못 살겠지.

(홀짝)

그러고 보니, 다른 사람과 내 집에서 차를 홀짝이고 있는데.

불편함이 전혀 느껴지지 않는다.

희한하다.

왜 그렇지.

(홀짝)

내가 변한건가? 아냐. 이렇게 짧은 시간에?

아니면... 나쁜 사람이 아니라고 말해줘서 그런가.

아, 위험하다.

내 마음의 문을 묶어놓았던 철끈이 잠시 느슨해려고 한다.

닫아.

잠궈.

쓸데없이, 기어나오지 말고.

다른 사람을 불행하게 만들 괴물은, 철창 안에 가두어 놓아야 한다.

그것이 얼마나, 쓸쓸할지라도.

내 안에 가둬놓는 것만으로 충분해, 서커스의 괴물은 그렇게.

철창 안이 따스해진다.

(홀짝)

 

 

 

# 7

[그러고 보니, 우리 이름도 못 나눴네. 나는 박지훈.]

[아, 맞아. 저, 라이관린입니다.]

또다시 고개를 숙여 공손히 인사한다.

예의가 몸에 밴 아이구나.

몽글몽글한 미소를 보고 있으니, 부모에게 이쁨을 받고 자란 도련님같다.

[라이..관린?]

[네, 관린이라고 하면 돼요.]

[다른 형이나 동생 있어? 가족.]

[누나 한 명. 그리고 아빠, 엄마. 고양이.]

[하핫. 고양이도?]

[네, 진짜 귀여워요. 그런데 가끔 내 옷에 털 묻혀서. 별로에요.]

귀엽다. 귀여워. 얘기할땐 완전 애기구나.

[그래서, 개 키우고 싶어요. 지금은 안 되겠지만. 나중에.]

나중에.를 이야기 하는 소년의 눈빛은 빛났다. 어떤 느낌일까.

아이돌이라는 것은. 감이 잡히지 않는다. 나와는 전혀 다른 세계라서.

[그러면, 뭐해? 이런 질문 미안, 나 아이돌에 대해서는 아무런 것도 몰라서.]

[아, 저희 그룹 이제 막 데뷔했어요. 아니, 첫 활동? 끝났어요.]

그러고난 재잘재잘 자기 흥에 돋아서 줄곧 이야기한다.

귀여워.

왜 이러지, 몇 년동안 먼지만 쌓이던 가슴 한 쪽이 조금씩 두근거린다.

닫아.

잠궈.

안 좋은 습관이야, 괴물씨.

로봇의 명령을 따르세요.

[...그래서 전, 랩하고. 춤 잘 해요. 뭐, 노래도 나쁘지 않고.]

[랩?]

[네, 물론 한국말은 아직 부족하지만. 영어로는 짱 좋아.]

활짝 웃는다.

 

아아,

귀여워.

로봇의 방문단속이

실패한듯.

 

(홀짝)

 

 

 

 

# 8

보통 사람들과 말하는 건 고역인데, 이상하게도.

이 아이와 이야기 하는 것은 편안하다.

왜 그런가 잠시 생각을 해 보았더니, 나 자신이 바뀐 것은 하나도 없다.

이 아이가 특별한 거다. 그렇게 결론 내렸다.

맞다.

이 아이의 눈망울로 본 그대의 마음은 맑고 넓은 호수.

활활 타오르는 화염같았던 다녤형이었다면,

라이관린은 깊고, 맑은 고산의 호수.

불과 물, 용암과 호수.

잿빛의 폐허는 그렇게,

태양을 탐했고, 비를 원한다.

욕심쟁이괴물이군.

거기에 가만히 있어, 나오지 마.

이 아이마저 해쳐버릴 생각이냐.

 

머리 속으로는 이런 생각들을 하는 사이,

겉의 로봇은 여러가지 이야기를 관린과 나누었다.

한국에 언제 왔는지, 회사는 어떻게 들어갔는지, 지금 생활은 어떤지.

처음으로 선 음방무대는 어떤 느낌이었는지, 멤버 형들과의 재미있는 에피소드.

자신이 쓰고 있는 랩 가사의 내용은 어떤지, 새로 배운 춤의 무브를 설명하고.

앞으로 자신이 추구할 음악 방향은 어떤지, 지금 준비하고 있는 곡들의 장르는 어떤지.

재잘재잘. 다른 사람이 이렇게 이야기했다면 귀아파서 힘들었을 텐데.

마냥 귀엽다.

아아, 이거 심각하군.

나.

어떡하지.

[네, 전 그냥 생각한거. 랩으로 써요. 그게 가사가 되요.]

[그래? 그러면 한국 가사를 쓸 때는 한국어로 생각이 나?]

[네. 물론, 단어 모르면 검색해서 적어요. 아! 그리고 다녤횽, 최고야. 나 다녤횽 진짜 좋아.]

또 해맑게 활짝 웃는다.

아아,

가슴아파.

너무 귀여워.

젠장.

미치겠네.

씨발.

불가능하다.

컨트롤이.

 

 

 

# 9

 

[다녤형, 나 잘 챙겨줘요. 사실 형 매니저도 아닌데.]

엥.

[다녤형, 뭐 하는 사람이야?]

내가 묻고도 어이가 없다.

나, 전혀 모르고 있네.

[에, 그거. 본부장님? 그렇게 불러요. 윗사람. 위위.]

헤에.

뭔진 모르지만 중요해 보인다.

형, 잘 나가네요.

축하해.

뭔진 잘 모르지만.

[사실, 나 대만에서 오디션볼때부터. 다녤형 나 알았어. 나 신경써줘.]

아아.

나랑 다녤형의 보는 눈이 같다니.

이상한 데에서 또 다녤형에게 마음이 치인다.

씨발.

들어가라고, 괴물자식.

나오지마.

제발.

 

[그래서, 나. 예능도 나가고 싶은데. 힘들어요. 아직 얘기 잘, 못해.]

아쉽고 슬픈 표정이 잠시, 그의 얼굴이 비친다.

아아,

가슴 아파.

씨발.

완전 막나가는 군. 심장.

머리로봇은 이미 두 손들기 일보직전.

약하디 약한 이성이다.

[나도 얘기 잘 못해.]

[에? 형은 한국 사람이잖아요.]

잉?

나 벌써 형?

이 아이 친화력 갑이네.

아, 한국은 나이가 많으면 다 형으로 부르지.

까먹고 있었다.

지구인 코스플레이는 힘들어.

뭐, 아저씨라고 안 부른게 어디야.

[난 사람을 잘 안 만나서. 얘기할 사람이 없어.]

[나 사람 만나는 거 좋아요. 얘기 많이해, 많이. 말 잘 못해서 그렇지.]

[그래. 그러면 우린 정반대네. 말 안하고, 말 못하고.]

재미없는 농담을 했더니. 킥킥 거리고 웃는다.

그저 아이답다.

 

 

벌써 시간이 이렇게 흘러갔다.

손가락 사이로 물이 흐르듯, 가버린 시간.

[저, 매니저 형. 전화왔어. 바로 아래 차 있데요. 나 갈 시간이야.]

슬프다는 듯 뾰루퉁한 표정을 한다.

귀여워.

[그래, 오늘은 이렇게 하고. 나중에...어. 다녤형하고 얘기해서 그때 와.]

나, 전혀 모르네. 좀 관심을 가져야 할지도. 지금이 몇 년도, 몇 월, 몇 일인지.

그것부터.

워킹데드로봇이 다시 지구인의 시공간에 침입하려면 전자회로를 업데이트해야한다.

[네! 꼭 올거에요. 꼭이에요! 지훈형.]

억.

[응, 관린아. 그때 보자.]

네! 하고 퐁당퐁당 계단을 타고 내려간다.

나는 로봇처럼 문을 닫고, 바보같이 쇼파에 앉아서.

그렇게

오랫동안 앉아있었다.

.

..

...

나.

치였구나.

또.

그때는 불에,

지금은 비에.

너의 이름은

라이관린

황야에 오는

장마비

 

 

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

관린이, 귀여워!

짱 좋아.


End file.
